All Together Now
by EmeraldBlackChaos
Summary: OS - A drunken rendezvous leaves Pansy Parkinson in a sticky situation. Based off the Wordsmiths and Betas aesthetic challenge. Entry "Who's Your Daddy?"


**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.

 **Warning:** Language, Smut

 **A/N:** Written for the WS&B aesthetic challenge, "Who's Your Daddy?"

* * *

 **All Together Now**

* * *

Pansy woke with a pounding headache and immediately froze when she felt not one, but _two_ thighs pressed against her legs.

 _What the…_

She sat quickly, pressing a hand to her temple to ease her pounding head.

 _What the fuck happened?_

Her jumbled thoughts went into overload as she stared at the sleeping figures beside her, the previous night's events rushing back. "Oh, fuck."

 _ **16 Hours Ago**_

"Come off it, Potter! You're talking _complete bullshite_ at this point." Theo laughed at his dark haired friend.

"Fuck you, Nott. It happened. The fucking seeker from Cannons tried to knock me off my broom. Pansy! _Pans_ , babe, you saw it, right?" Harry turned to his girlfriend of three years, nudging her to back up his claim.

"Maybe? Love, it all happened so fast! But you caught the snitch in the end. It was a really great game." Pansy leaned into Harry and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

The three unlikely friends were sitting at a table at an _even_ _more_ unlikely wedding. Draco Malfoy, along with the newly _Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,_ were dancing in slow circles on a platform outside of Malfoy Manor.

"See! Pansy can't even recall. Utter bullshite! You still won. I don't know why you're trying to take Smith down with you." Theo smirked at Harry and threw back the rest of his Firewhiskey.

"Whatever, Nott. The fucker tried to take me down. He just wasn't fast enough." Harry grinned at his friend. "Come on, love. Let's have a go." Harry pulled Pansy up from her chair and led her onto the dance floor.

The two danced until Theo strutted up to them and asked Pansy to give him a turn. Harry shrugged, placing her hand within Theo's and walked off the floor to partake in more firewhiskey.

"You look beautiful. Did you know that?" Theo whispered into Pansy's ear. His voice still sent shivers down her spine, and though it had been years since she last graced his bed, he still had an effect on her. Her heart belonged to Harry, but it didn't take away the rush of excitement that Theodore brought into her life.

"Why, yes. Yes I did," she teased. "Thank you though."

They twirled through the rest of the song, and when the beat came to a close, Theo led her off the floor to find Harry. They located him at a table just off the bar, and by this point he was good and pissed. When they approached, he offered another glass to Theo, who winked at him in return before downing it.

"Let's get out of here, leave the beautiful couple to enjoy their bliss." Harry pushed his chair back, pulling Pansy into him and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hey, you two! Not without me. I can't take this love fest," Theo interrupted and faked gagging.

"Deal. Let's go."

The three congratulated the blushing bride and shook hands with the groom before spinning into the night. With pure luck, they landed in front of Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled up the steps, unlocking the wards, and ushered the other two inside.

"More firewhiskey?" Harry laughed.

"Of course! Let's celebrate the odd couple!" Theo burst into laughing.

"I'll have just a bit more. I'm in my comfort zone," Pansy replied.

"Of course, Love." Harry kissed her sloppily and made his way into the kitchen.

Pansy grabbed Theo's hand and led him to the sitting room, where they waited for a drunk Harry to return. Pansy took the couch, stretching her long legs out before her Theo took a small chair.

"I've missed this. You know? Us. Hanging out. It's been a while." Theo's words stumbled out of his mouth.

"Me too. It's nice." Pansy smiled at him.

"Got it!" Harry exclaimed coming into the sitting room. He plopped down next Pansy on the couch. He passed out the three glasses filled to the rim with firewhiskey.

"To the happy couple!" Harry raised his glass and two followed suit.

The Firewhiskey burnt going down, but it hit Pansy like a train. She felt Harry's hand on her thigh and she wished he'd go further up her skirt. She watched from the corner of her eye the way that Theo watched the two of them. She saw the way his eyes zeroed in on Harry's hand. On a compulsion she leaned a touch into Harry which moved his hand further up her leg exposing her milky white thigh. Theo's eyes widened and she couldn't help but watch the dark haired man.

"I didn't expect them to make it. It's all good though. It's good for them." Harry spoke. The words were jumbled and Pansy knew who he was talking about.

"Right, mate! Those two. Always at each other's throats. Who knew?" Theo chuckled.

Pansy buried herself into Harry's side. She loved the feel of him. Being a seeker for Puddlemere United had given him a nice build. He had abs that went on for days and his calloused hands felt phenomenal on her skin. He smelled like grass, and leather. She pushed her fingers up the back of his shirt. She wanted to feel his smooth skin under her fingertips.

Without thinking, she pushed herself up and started kissing along his jawline. He had a light stubble going on that she actually enjoyed. She bit his earlobe, and he sighed contently. A cough brought her out of her lust induced haze.

"Not that I don't mind the show, but I'm still here." Theo said as he eyed the two.

"Then join the show. I don't know why the fuck you're just sitting there," Harry boldly fired back.

"You can't be serious?"

Pansy laughed at Theo's tone. Apparently he didn't know that Harry swung both ways. They enjoyed having another male, or another female come to bed with them. Hell, last month Ginny joined them. _That woman was a firecracker!_

"No, I'm Harry. Sirius is my godfather." Harry barked out.

That joke never got old. _Apparently,_ Pansy thought to herself.

"Okay. Fine. Scoot over." Theo stood on shaky legs, moving from his chair and made his way over to them. Harry pulled Pansy into his lap as he scooted down the couch to make room for Theo. When Theo carefully sat next to Harry, he grabbed Theo's hand and placed it onto Pansy's thigh.

"Saw you eyeing it. Her thighs are better wrapped around your ears." He grinned widely at the other man.

Pansy shook with laughter until Theo brushed his hand up her leg. She bit back a moan when he touched the outside of her now wet knickers. Harry began to lightly nip at her neck while Theo danced his fingers over her core. The little mewling noises she made only urged them both on.

Harry took the hand that wasn't caressing Pansy's back and set it on Theo's leg. She knew that he was testing the boundaries. She honestly didn't know where Theo's sexuality stood. As far as she knew, he was straight. She looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction, but he didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, he snuggled slightly closer to Harry, which surprised her.

Harry slowly started trailing his hand up Theo's thigh at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Pansy gazed on, dying to see where this would lead. He stopped his ascent at Theo's upper thigh, dangerously close to the zipper of his pants. Theo pushed his hips up, silently encouraging Harry to continue. Upon undoing the button and zipper, he revealed silky green boxers, thin enough that she could see Theo's hard length straining against the material. Harry rubbed his hand on the outside, causing Theo to gasp and Pansy's eyes to darken.

Theo pulled his hand from Pansy's skirt and grabbed onto Harry's hand, helping him stroke himself through the fabric while Pansy went back to biting Harry's neck. She could feel him through her skirt from her position on his lap. She turned her body, wanting to feel him without the barrier. She stood, dropping to her knees before him and made quick work of undoing his trousers. Once free from his boxers, she took him in both hands and slowly lowered her mouth to his cock. Harry groaned when her tongue met his shaft.

She licked his head, taking him further into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks when she felt him rise up to meet her pace. She tilted her head back slightly, gaze searching out Theo. His eyes were blazing with lust as he watched her take Harry's cock back into her mouth. Harry buried his free hand into her silky black locks and used his other hand to free Theo from his boxers. He gripped the other man and smoothed his hand up and down his length. Harry pulled slightly at Pansy's head as he breathed a quick " _stop."_

Pansy left his cock with quiet _pop_ and sat back on the balls of her feet. She watched, totally captivated as Harry pulled Theo into a searing kiss. She could see their tongues dancing and _knew_ how good it was. Both men kissed like they were dying, like this was the last thing they'd ever get to do.

"Bedroom?" She interrupted, her voice low with lust.

"Yes, _please_." Harry stood up, kicking his trousers the rest of the way off, and offered his hand to Pansy.

Theo smiled wickedly at the two and quickly got rid of his own trousers. He stood from the couch and grasped Harry's other hand. Pansy turned on her heel and led the two men out of the room. They didn't quite make it to the stairs before Theo had pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips onto hers, tasting the wine still lingering in her mouth.

He pushed her up against Harry, who grabbed her hips and ground himself into her arse. The feeling was more intoxicating than all the liquor combined, and she devoured Theo as his lips hungrily claimed her. His tongue played with hers, and she almost missed the feel of Harry unzipping her skirt. He slid it down her legs and she stumbled to kick it away as it pooled at her feet. His thumbs hooked into the sides of her knickers, and he pulled them slowly down her legs.

Pansy broke the kiss and softly pushed Theo away. When her knickers were out of the way, she turned towards the stairs, sauntering away and leaving the men with a gorgeous view of her arse as she made her way down the hall towards the master bedroom. She pushed through the door and immediately began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Before she even had the garment off her shoulders, hands were ghosting over her body.

The men had stripped out of their tops and stood naked, fully on display as they ran their hands over Pansy's naked skin, Harry in front of her and Theo at her back. Harry pulled her face towards his and brought her into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced together while Theo started planting kisses along her neck, causing her to moan into Harry's mouth.

"Bed. Bed _now_ ," Theo whispered against her skin.

She pulled herself out of their arms and arranged herself onto the bed, watching carelessly as the two men grouped each other and began kissing. Pansy undid her bra, throwing it at the two of them to regain their attention.

"Come here," She demanded.

"Soon, love. Very soon," Harry replied. His voice was husky, and Pansy couldn't wait to have them both in bed with her. This might have been Harry's best idea yet.

Harry pulled Theo to the edge of the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. Pansy took full advantage of the position and swung her leg over his lap. She preened as she seated herself fully onto him, feeling his length pressed against her with absolutely nothing stopping the intimate contact. She moved her hips, rubbed her wetness up and down his shaft.

"Fuck," Theo hissed. "Stop being a tease."

Pansy pushed up onto her knees and slowly lowered herself onto him, his length filling her. She moaned at the feel of him, catching Harry's eye where he stood to the side of the bed, quietly watching the pair. He prowled forward, slowly lowering himself to the bed and put his hands onto Pansy's hips, pressing her further onto the man lying beneath her.

"Fuck him for me, love. I want to _hear_ you," he whispered into her ear. His voice made her and sent a jolt directly to her core. Pansy began moving her hips with fervency, taking Theo deeper as she tilted her hips for better contact. Moans filled the air, and she could feel the building tension in her abdomen.

" _So close_ ," she moaned.

Harry moved his hands from her hips and reached forward to touch the small bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge. He flicked and lightly pinched her clit, and soon after her orgasm ripped through her body. She cried out with the fire that consumed her, licking her insides with each thrust as Theo pushed into her.

Before she knew what was happening, she was flipped over onto her back and Harry was between her legs. Theo took her mouth with his when Harry pushed his tongue inside of her, and Theo captured the groan that escaped her lips. Harry continued to lick along her clit, sending little waves of pleasure to course through her body.

Harry pulled away, and she tried to hold back the small whine from the loss of his mouth on her core. He got up onto his knees, positioning himself at her entrance and slowly rubbed up and down her lips.

"Stop teasing, you _prat_ ," she huffed out, causing Harry to chuckle.

He pushed inside of her, and she sighed softly at the familiar feel of him. He quickly pistoned in and out of her, making her legs shake with the force of his thrusts. She felt the fire quickly rekindling in her abdomen, still sensitive from the previous go.

Theo took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling the other between two digits. Harry pushed swung her leg over his hip, pushing her knees close together. The new angle paired with Theo's fingers sent her over the edge once more. She screamed through her second orgasm as Harry emptied inside her.

He rolled off, settling against her side and brought her face to his, capturing her mouth. As their tongues intertwined, she felt Theo move between her legs. She broke the kiss with Harry but didn't move away, just wrapped her legs around Theo's and pulled him closer against her back. She shifted one leg back so it rested on his thigh and whimpered as pushed against her aching center, nudging for entrance.

Harry kissed and nipped along her neck, trailing his fingers down her chest and across her stomach to reach between her legs. He took her clit between two fingers and softly pinched the tiny bud, grinning mischievously as she cried out nearly incoherently. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk tomorrow as Theo sped up his pace.

The air was filled with cries of _so close,_ and _so tight._ Harry captured her lips once more and he swallowed the cry of her last, slow orgasm. He rubbed her through it, and she felt Theo stiffen, coming quickly as their moans died in the air.

The three - _fully sated_ \- stay nestled on the bed, entangled with one another and passed out instantly.

 _ **Present (the morning after)**_

"Wake up, you _lazy sods_!" Pansy screeched at the two men.

The two pair sat up, Harry shooting up so quickly he nearly fell out of the bed. They stared at Pansy, then each other, and both began to laugh heartily.

"Oh, shut up! My head is pounding. I can't believe you two." Pansy pulled herself from between the two wizards and sauntered out of the room. She could hear still hear their laughter as she slammed the bathroom door, grinning to herself.

 _ **Six Weeks Later**_

Pansy threw up for the third time that morning. She pulled her head up from the toilet and sat there on the floor as she tried to breathe through the churning in her stomach.

 _Damn Harry had gotten her sick!_

He had some kind of flu a few days back that she was certain he'd pass on to her. Pansy reluctantly pulled herself up from the bathroom floor to brush her teeth. When finished, she threw the door open and was bombarded with a horrible smell. She stalked through the house and followed the god awful scent to Harry, who was standing in the sitting room wearing his quidditch gear.

"Hey, love. Are you feeling better?"

"What is that smell? _Sweet Salazar_! It smells like something died!"

"No clue…" Harry stared at her like she'd grown a hippogriff head.

"Harry, something reeks! What do you have on?" She could feel the nausea biting at the back of her throat.

"Nothing? Pansy, why don't you go lie down? I have practice until five. I'll come straight back with some chicken noodle soup."

"Alright. That sounds really good, thanks." She slowly walked towards him, ready to kiss him good as she normally would but the smell was too much and she started to gag.

"Just go," she waved him away, her face going pale. "I'll see you when you get home. I love you." Pansy turned on her heel and all but ran out of the room.

She made it to their room and laid down on the bed, pulling the cool covers up over her skin and let her eyes fall shut. Her mind began calculating, and that's when the thought struck her like a train.

 _I'm late. Fuck!_

Pansy threw the covers back and stumbled from the bed, grabbing her wand off the bedside table. She cast the charm her mum had shown her long ago and held her breath as a little green glow sat low over her stomach. She collapsed back onto the bed, her breath coming out in ragged pants as panic set in.

"Oh fuck. Oh no. _No no no no…_ What am I going to do?" She asked the empty room.

 _The charm could be wrong! It could be!_

That's when she remembered a muggle thing that Hermione had talked about when she had a scare a few months back.

 _A muggle pregnancy test! Perfect!_

Pansy quickly grabbed her cloak, running through the house and out the front door. She apparated to a little alleyway by a muggle market not too far from their townhouse. She slowly walked into the store and looked at the signs hanging from the roof indicating the aisle numbers.

 _How the hell was she supposed to find it? Was their a certain area she needed to look in?_

She saw a young man putting away produce and figured asking him was her best bet.

"Um, excuse me?" she awkwardly spoke.

"Yes. How may I help you?" The man beamed at her.

"Uh, I need a test. A pregnancy test. Where are those located?" She felt like an idiot.

"Oh, they're on aisle three."

Pansy mumbled thanks and bailed before the man thought to converse with her more.

She scanned the aisle and found a row bright pink boxes that said pregnancy test in large, bold letters. She grabbed two, not knowing how many she actually needed. She walked up to a checkout line, paid with a wad of muggle money she'd grabbed from one of Harry's drawers and made her way back out to the alleyway. She apparated straight to the front door of Grimmauld place and ran inside.

She threw her cloak onto the floor, not wasting any time and ripped open the box. Dumping the contents on an end table, she read through the tiny pamphlet quickly.

"I have to do _WHAT_?" she screeched at the box.

Pansy walked into the bathroom, much to her reluctance, and followed the _ridiculous_ instructions. She sat the test back onto the counter and began to pace the room, impatiently waited.

 _How did this happen?_

 _Obviously, Pansy, you know how this happened._

She looked at the little test once more and slowly, two little blue lines appeared. She knew what the two lines meant. She'd gone over the instructions ten times and those lines were clear as day. Two lines meant _pregnant_. Those two lines would be the end of her career at Witch Weekly.

What was she going to tell Harry? They'd been really careful! Using the contraceptive charm every single time.

 _But that one time with Theo… Fuck._

With the test gripped in her hand, she went to the floo to call the only person in the world that would help her.

She threw the powder and called out _Malfoy Manor.._

Her head quickly appeared through the green flames, and she was greeted with an empty drawing room. "Hello?"

She heard something bang and then feet were moving towards her. Not a minute later, Hermione jogged into the room, her hair even more frazzled than usual but a giant smile on her lips.

"Pansy! What a _wonderful_ surprise!"

"Can you come through? Right now?" she nearly begged her friend urgently.

"Of course. Step back."

Hermione stepped through the floo, and as soon as she was standing in the sitting room, Pansy thrust the test into her best friend's hand.

"Pansy? Is this… what I think it is?" Hermione's face scrunched up with concern.

"Yes! I had to pee on the stupid thing! _Pee on it_ , Hermione."

"Pansy, that's not the biggest concern here. You're pregnant? Have you told Harry?"

"Not yet. Just you. But there's a little more to the situation…"

"What more could there be?" Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well… you see… we _uh_ … had a threesome with Theo a few weeks back. And we forgot to use the contraceptive charm."

"You what? _Pansy_! That means… but… Who's the father?"

"It'll be a surprise?" Pansy smiled at her friend, though it didn't reach her eyes. Joking about the situation didn't help as much as she has hoped.

"Well, I guess it will be." Hermione sighed, pulling her friend into her arms. "When are you going to tell the daddies?"

"Tonight, I suppose. That'll be fun. _Great_ fun. Want to stay for it?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I think you're going to have to do this one on your own."

"I know. Thanks for coming over. Sit with me for a bit?"

"Of course. Let's get some tea."

 **xxx**

Pansy sat at the kitchen table long after Hermione had left. It was dead quiet and she knew that Harry would be walking through the front door at any moment. The conversation sat on her tongue, but she was utterly terrified.

 _What if he doesn't want a baby? What if it's Theo's?_

With those questions swirling around her head, she heard the front door click shut. She could hear another voice outside of Harry's and knew instantly it was Theo's.

Harry pushed the kitchen door open, one hand holding a large container of soup, the other, his broom. Theo held a bouquet of tiger lilies and daisies, Pansy's favourite flowers.

She immediately burst into tears.

" _Pans_!" Harry rushed to her side. Dropping his broom, he quickly set the soup onto the table. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Harry pulled her into his arms as the day's events crashed down on her. She sobbed into his chest and hoped to Salazar that he would understand.

"Pansy? What's the matter?" Theo was standing to the side, running his hand in soothing circles on her back.

"I… I need to talk to you. To both of you."

Harry pulled back slightly, concern written all over his face. Theo took the chair opposite of Pansy, and Harry urged her up, taking her seat and pulling her back down onto his lap.

"What's up? You've got us both worried sick!" Harry kissed her neck, and Pansy felt a little better in his arms.

"I don't even know how to say this… so I'll just come out with it." She sniffed, her eyes falling to the table top. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait. _What_? Like, right now? I'm going to be a father?" Harry exclaimed, surprising Pansy with his enthusiasm as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, but there's more, Harry! Please stop hugging me! I can't breathe." Pansy struggled out of Harry's tight embrace, pushing up from his lap and started pacing around.

"I don't know if it's yours."

"Excuse me, could you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Harry, in case you forgot, we had a threesome a few weeks ago. With _him_!" She pointed at Theo and saw his face drain all it's colour.

"Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_. We used a contraceptive charm… didn't we?" Theo asked nervously.

"No, you idiots. We didn't use anything!" Pansy was fuming, panting angrily at the pair. It was if she couldn't breathe, and she could feel the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"Calm down, love. It's okay." Harry stood from his chair, gently coaxing her into his arms once more.

Theo reluctantly stood, walking over to the two with a solemn look in his eyes.

"So, _we're_ going to be fathers," he said to Harry.

"It would seem so. Pansy, it's okay. We'll figure this out. _Together_." Harry kissed her forehead, and Theo took her hand.

"Okay. Yeah… _together_. Together would be nice." Pansy could feel the world around her closing in, and she pushed away from Harry to rush to a chair.

 _A baby. With two dads. What the hell is going to be the last name?_

She started hyperventilating.

 _I'm pregnant. Pregnant with a baby. A. Freaking. baby!_

"Pansy! You've got to breathe," Harry urged. "Pansy. _Fuck_! Theo, she's going to pass out."

She continued taking in big gulps of air, but nothing would stop the room from closing in around her. Their voices seemed to move further and further away until the room engulfed her completely, and everything went dark as she passed out.

 **xxx**

Pansy slowly came to, opening her eyes to a bright, white room. She turned and found Harry holding her hand, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"You're awake! _Gods_ , woman, you had me so worried!"

"Where am I? Is the baby okay?"

"You're at St. Mungo's, and yes, the babies are fine."

"Oh, good. I was... _wait_ … did you say _babies_?"

"Uh, yeah. The scan showed two heartbeats. Theo passed out. He's right there sleeping in that chair, and I'm here." Harry looked overwhelmed. Pansy leaned over and brought him to her lips, kissing him softly.

"Together, _right_?" she whispered against his lips.

"Together. Theo really is excited, you know. I thought he'd be a bit put out, but he's quite happy. I'm happy, too. We need to talk about a lot when we get back home, but I'm happy, Pans. I _really_ am." Harry kissed her - slow, yet all consuming - the kind of kiss that made her fall in love in the first place. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth to pull him in deeper.

 _Together. We've got this._


End file.
